Before All Death; Give Eternity
Government Chief Commissioner: General Ike BADGE Treaties Charter of BADGE Articles of Justice and Order ARTICLE 1: Basic Rights and Responsibilities of Applicants and Members a. Any nation wishing to join the Before All Death; Give Eternity alliance must submit application. The application will be reviewed and may or may not be accepted. Each application undergoes a "cyber" background check to verify identity, past affiliations, and actions of each member. b. Upon acceptance a member may choose to remain a Citizen (defined later), or active member of the alliance's military (Service Member) including politics, ongoings, and/or warfares. c. A BADGE member may not participate or enroll in any foreign alliance. d. A BADGE member may not engage in offensive warfare of any kind without the written (forum post or forum PM) consent of the BADGE Department of Defense's Chief of The Department, or the next rank up. If the member is the Chief of the Department or above that rank, he/she will need the written consent of a Commissioner or the Chief Commissioner of the Alliance. e. A BADGE member MAY engage in defensive warfare. However, the member must report the attack the the Department of Defense within 24 hours of the attack so the proper steps may be taken to cease hostilities or escalate the attack and send reinforcements. f. During a State of War as declared by the Chief Commissioner of the Alliance, members shall refrain from attacking the enemy UNLESS one of the following apply: *An Order, signed by the Chief of the Department of Defense AND your Commander was received in your FORUM PM BOX. *You are attacked first (You must report the attack within 24 hours) *Your are an active service member of the Department of Defense and have been given authorization via your Commander to attack target lists. g. A BADGE active service member shall enact all orders handed down from the next level of command within 48 hours of the order. h. During a State of War as declared by the Chief Commissioner of the Alliance, Citizen members shall enter PEACE MODE in their nations and await further instruction. A citizen may however choose to aid in military efforts by enacting article 1, I. I. A citizen has the right to aid in military efforts during a State of War as declared by the Chief Commissioner of the Alliance on a temporary basis. The citizen will be considered a combat-citizen and should report to the Chief of the Department of Defense for orders. If it is deemed unneccessary for the combat citizen to be at war, then the combat citizen will report to the Chief of the Department of Finance to assist in aiding efforts. *i: To enact article 1, I, a FORUM PM must be delivered to a COMISSIONER and returned signed to the citizen, at which time he/she should carry out the other neccessary actions. *ii:A Commissioner MAY revoke the citizens request if it is deemed unneccessary or the citizen unfit for the duty to which they may be assigned. *iii: If the citizen's request is revoked, the citizen may still join the active service member by pursuing normal channels. ARTICLE 2: Rank Structure Ordered from top executive to bottom. *Chief Commissioner of the Alliance *Commissioners of the Alliance *Chief of Department *Deputy Chief of Department *Commander *Captain *Lieutenant *Chief Sergeant *Sergeant *Corporal *Private *Civilian a. The Chief Commissioner of the Alliance is responsible for overseeing all actions of the alliance. He/She takes into account the suggestions of the Commissioners of the Alliance. He is the supreme commander and top executive. A Declaration of War must be signed by him/her AND by the Commissioners of the alliance. b. There are 4 Commissoners of the Alliance. They are the eyes, ears, and mouths of the alliance membership. Each Commissioner shall have notable opinion in the actions of the alliance. The "Executive" Commissioner shall be the next in command in the event that the Chief Commissioner is unavailable for a period of not less than 48 hours. Furthermore, the "Executive" Commissioner will be a liason between citizens and the upper government. The 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Commissioners will each be the liason and responsible for three departments of the alliance; Department of Defense, Department of Finance, and Department of Internal Affairs. c. There are 3 Chief of Departments. Each chief is soley responsible for the actions and order of the respective department. d. There are 3 Deputy Chief of Departments. They are the 2nd in command in the absence of the Chief of Department. e. Commander: There are as many Commanders as there are Divisions of each department. They are responsible for the actions and orders carried out by their respective division. A Commander may request promotion of a service member in his command up to and including Captain. The promotion will take effect once signed by the Executive Commissioner and Chief Commissioner of the Alliance. f. Captain: They are the 2nd in command of the division in the absence of the Commander. G. Lieutenant: 3rd Command in each division; has become a specialist unique to the department. H. Chief Sergeant: May work one or multiple departments; carries out orders; They are the commanding officer of a specific program. I. Sergeant: May work one or multiple departments; carries out orders J. Corporal: May work one or multiple departments; carries out orders K. Private: Entry level service member. May work one or multiple departments; carries out orders L. Citizen: The non-combatant member of the alliance. No military power or Governmental say. ARTICLE 3: Governmental Structure of Departments There are 3 Departments of the Alliance which each consist of Divisions that consist of Programs. a.Department of Defense *-Foreign Relations Division *-Intelligence Division *-Defense Division b.Department of Internal Affairs *-Corrections Division *-Internal Programs Division *-Recruitment Division c.Department of Finance *-Trades Division *-Aiding Domestic Nations Division *-Aiding Foreign Nations Division ARTICLE 4: Member Censure & Removal In the event that a member has violated any of the Articles of Justice And Order, that member may be subject to disciplinary action. a. Initial Violation: The member's action must be brought to the attention of the Executive Commissoner (EC). Any member may bring the issue to the table. The EC will then meet with the other 3 Commissioners to determine if the member should be brought under censure. If the person bringing the issue to the EC IS a Commissioner, they may just bring the issue to the attention of the remaining commissioners but must include the EC. -i. If the censure vote is a tie (2:2); the Chief Commissioner will break the tie. b. Censure & Removal: If it is deemed that the member be under censure, the member will then be placed on a mandatory probation. During that time the Corrections Division of the Department of Internal Affairs will closely monitor the member's actions and report further violations to the "Probation Officers" commander. The commander will bring the issue to the attention of the Executive Commissioner, which will decide the fate of the member. Expulsion, or Longer Probation. c. If a member is removed due to actions seen as violation to the Articles of Justice and Order, the expelled may be subject to military action against his/her nation. ARTICLE 5: Member Resignation A member may resign from the alliance at his or her will with a simple PM to the Executive Commissioner. If the member fails to notify the EC of their intentions and changes alliance affiliation or "goes rogue", then the member may be subject to military action against his/her nation. A resigning member shall not join another alliance within SEVEN days of his/her resignation letter. However resigning member will be considered a protectorate of the alliance until that period has expired. ARTICLE 6: Declaration of War a. A Declaration of War and Hostilities must be voted on by the Commissioners of Each department, the Executive Commissioner AND the Chief Commissioner of the Alliance. The Chief Commissioner of the Alliance will hold the tie breaking vote in the event of a 50/50 vote by the Commissioners. b. During War Time all recruiting and foreign aid will be frozen. c. During War Time the Commissioner responsible for the Department of Defense is considered 2nd in Command of the alliance (rather than the Executive Commissioner). And in the stead of the Chief Commissioner may make war-related decisions. ARTICLE 7: Alliance Disbandment a. For the alliance to disband a vote must be put forth to the members. The vote must last a minimum of 14 days. For the vote to pass the vote must be the equalivant of 3:4 or 75% in the favor of disbanding. For the vote to be put forth to the members, the commissioners must first vote to raise the issue. The vote from the commissioners MUST have all parties involved. In the Event of a Tie, the Chief Commissioner of the alliance will make the tie-breaking vote.